Recovery
by RasenShuriken445
Summary: When seventeen-year old Hinata is forced to attend the New York Rehabilitation Institution, her life changes drastically. From hatred to lust, friends to enemies, happy to melancholy, join our patient as she makes her way through her days of recovery.


Hinata grabbed her suitcase from her car and stepped out, carefully sucking in her gut. She was greeted with a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of her sister, Hanabi.  
"Come back soon!" She whimpered, burying her head into Hinata's stomach. Hinata felt her father's hand on her shoulder, and she could hear her mother quietly weeping.  
"I promise," She kissed her sister on the forehead and gave her father a hug before turning to her mother, who grabbed her wrists.  
"Why would you do this, sweety?" She wailed, pointing at the scars that riddled her wrists. Hinata felt her eyes well up with tears as she whispered,  
"I don't know, Mom. I don't know." She waved to her family, wiping away her tears, and turned around, walking to the revolving-door entrance of the New York Rehabilitation Institution.  
She walked through the entrance and entered the lobby, which was essentially a couple of chairs, three copies of Vogue magazine on an expensive-looking coffee table, and a Parnian Furniture Desk, behind which was seated a pretty lady with pink hair, blood-red lips, and a very wide forehead. She greeted Hinata with a smile.  
"Hi! You must be Hinata. I'm Sakura. Let's take a look around!" She exclaimed. Though Sakura seemed very enthusiastic, Hinata knew she was putting on a show and taking pity on her. Sakura extended her hand, to which Hinata shied away. "Don't worry, I won't bite," Sakura laughed. Hinata shyly shook her rough hand and was led through a blank white hallway with occasional crystal-clear windows. Eventually, Sakura pushed open a door leading to a massive library. "Well, this is our library. We've got everything from Tolstoy to Meyer here. So, basically, from the best to the worst, in my opinion. Shall we move on?" She asked. Hinata was too busy gazing at the rows upon rows of literature before her to answer. Hearing Sakura stop speaking, she responded,  
"Okay." She once again was led down the lame hallway. The entire place seemed more like a pig pen than rehab. It was just a place for people to walk around, aimlessly doing random things until they got their mind off of the disorder. Sakura led her to a room ripe with exercise machines and people. Even though they were not staring at her, she began to feel self-conscious. She could feel her body become more and more temperate. Seeing this, Sakura said,  
"We'll come back to this." All morning, Sakura gave Hinata an in-depth tour of the facility, which included a library, gym, lounge, sports areas, a massive cafeteria with free food, (Which was actually quite tasty) and even a banquet room for events, such as dances, parties, and ceremonies. After an exhilarating tour, Sakura led her to her room, which was actually extravagant. There were two twin-sized beds, with bookcases and nightstands next to them, a large eighty inch flat screen LCD 3D television, beautiful purple carpeting, and a personal closet and bathroom. One side of the room appeared as if it had already been occupied.  
"Your roommate is a kid named Naruto. Please, if you have any issues or complaints, report them to me," Sakura declared before shuffling out of the room. Hinata set her bags down next to her bed and began to organize her possessions. As she placed her clothes on hangers, the door opened. She dropped her Juicy Couture blouse and sat on the floor, assuming the fetal position. She heard somebody gasp.  
"Oh! You must be my new roommate. What's wrong?" A relatively deep voice sounded. She could feel herself sobbing, rocking back and forth. "Hey, hey, hey!" The boy crouched next to her and she felt his hand on her back. "It'll be okay. I was new here, too. Trust me, the people are great," He laughed, hugging her.  
She pushed him away and stood up, her cheeks ablaze prepared to be yelled at for being rude. Instead, he simply held his hands up. "Sorry. Didn't know you felt that way. Well, what's your name?" He asked.  
"H-H-Hinata," She coughed, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned away.  
"That's a pretty name! Hinata...I like that. So, what are you here for?"  
"Nothing."  
"I highly doubt you're here for nothing. Come on, tell me." He pleaded.  
"It's none of your business, anyway." She snapped, slightly turning her head. She felt something hit her back, so she moved her hand there and once again felt something hit her spine.  
"I will throw almonds at you until you tell me. Trust me, I can go all day." He chuckled, once again throwing an almond at her.  
"Fine! Attempted suicide! Are you happy?" She shouted, turning back to him and brandishing the scars on her wrists. Naruto choked on his own words. Tears formed in his eyes as he forcefully hugged her. She tried to resist, but he embraced her with every ounce of his strength.  
"Why? You're so beautiful," He muttered, crushing her.  
"Why do you care so much?" She asked.  
"I lost my one of my best friends to suicide, and I won't let it happen to anyone else," He cried, softening his grip on her.  
"What was his name?"  
"Neji. He was awesome. He was always kind, though he did have a bit of a superiority complex," He explained, letting her go and pulling a little notepad out from under his pillow.  
"W-what are you writing?" Hinata asked, growing comfortable with his presence now that she knew him a little better. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't even have been in a room alone with someone for this long.  
"Poetry. I like to write when I'm sad." He explained, jotting down a sentence.  
"C...Can I see?" She bashfully asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Yes. Just...don't judge it yet. It's not done," He pleaded.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," She smiled for the first time in years, gently taking hold of the notepad and examining Naruto's poems.  
"The lonely nights that have plagued me,  
In this haunted house of misery,  
Just a kiss goodnight before I sleep,  
The feeling of lips while I count sheep  
I-" The poem stopped there, and Hinata could feel herself crying.  
"Was it that good?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes. I connected to it on a personal level," Hinata explained, handing the pad back to him.  
"Why?" He questioned, sitting up and scooting closer to her.  
"That's why I came here. These girls used to call me fatass, skinny bitch, and all of these other mean names. No one stood up for me!" She screamed, sobbing. "All I wanted was for someone to tell me it was okay! Not even my parents tried to comfort me! That's why I did it!" She yelled, spilling her emotions.

Naruto once again embraced her, whispering in her ear,  
"You are flawless. You're flawless, and I love you." He breathed, making her sob even harder. She put her head on his shoulder and finally calmed down.

She let go and coughed,  
"Thank you. I...I really n-needed that."  
"You're very welcome. Any time. I never want to hear you say anything about suicide again," He said with a stern expression.  
"I'll try..." She accepted.  
While Naruto was comforting Hinata, someone barged into their room without asking. He had seemingly white hair, explosive purple eyes, a devilish grin, and a lonely tooth coming out from the left side of his mouth.  
"Naruto, wanna come get lunch?" He asked, flipping his hair to the side.  
"Not now," Naruto quietly responded. Hinata had buried her head between her knees, judgments invading her head.  
"_Wow, this new kid thinks you're fat."  
"What an ugly bitch."  
"A-plus? What a fucking nerd_." She silently sobbed.  
"Oh. Oh my. Who in the lord's holy name is this foxy lass?" Suigetsu laughed, sitting down next to her.  
"Dude! She's got severe S-A-D! Leave her alone!" Naruto commanded, throwing his arm against Suigetsu.  
"I'm...I'm sorry. But, still, she has to eat. I can go get us something and bring it back here? Maybe watch some cartoons or something?" Suigetsu suggested.  
"That...that sounds...good," Hinata accepted apprehensively.  
"To French fries and pizza!" Suigetsu stormed out of the room, thrusting his fist in the air. Hinata took her head out of her knees, tears streaming down her face, and walked to her bag. She reached into the front pocket and removed a bottle of Celexa. She unscrewed the cap and removed two pills, popping them into her mouth.  
"Please...don't do that. Not in front of me, at least," Naruto suddenly pleaded.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...offend," Hinata shyly apologized.  
"It's fine." Just then, the boy named Suigetsu once again barged into the room, carrying three bottles of water and a tray filled with delectable foods. Hinata crouched behind her bed and looked at him from around the corner. He had short, white hair, explosive purple eyes, and a lonely tooth coming out of the left side of his mouth. She looked back at Naruto, who had short, spiky, yellow hair, electric blue irises, and black whiskers on his face, and came to the conclusion that Naruto was more attractive.  
"Come on. I'm harmless," Suigetsu gestured toward Hinata, who stood up and walked over to him, her hand extended. He shook her hand and set the tray of food down on the floor.  
They spent the afternoon eating and having fun, or at least Naruto and Suigetsu did. Hinata simply sat on her bed, her mouth watering at the sight of a massive slice of pepperoni pizza.  
"Have it if you want it. I'm stuffed," Naruto patted his bloated stomach.  
"Ditto," Suigetsu agreed, picking a piece of corn out of his teeth.  
"I'm...watching my weight," Hinata responded.  
"Oh, really?" Naruto sarcastically asked, walking over to her and placing his hands on her upper chest, directly below her breasts. "Come on. I can feel each of your ribs. And stop sucking in. You're beautiful. Trust me, men go for curves, which you have. Only dogs go for bones," He breathed, retracting his hands. Her body was on fire from where he'd touched her.  
Hinata slowly reached forward and grabbed the pizza (and a side of French fries). She proceeded to pick it up and sink her teeth into the greasy goodness. Her taste buds exploded from the combination of flavors. She took a fry and tossed it in her mouth, relishing in the salty goodness.  
"I _think_ she likes it," Suigetsu laughed, hearing Hinata's groans of pleasure. No longer were the days where she'd have to live off of Caesar salads and saltine crackers. She devoured the meal with haste and laid back, just a teensy bit tired. She looked at the clock; 9:30. She'd had a long day, so she decided to take a quick nap.

Before she did so she announced to her first friends, "Thank you both, very much." Unfortunately, they were both already passed out, Naruto for some reason lying his head on Suigetsu's chest. Hinata quickly followed suit, happy to finally have no tear stains on her face as she embraced sleepy bliss.


End file.
